


Medicine.

by micscamerasing



Series: Homestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is stubborn, Fluff sorta, Jade is sick, Kissing, Oneshot, Smuppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micscamerasing/pseuds/micscamerasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave won't take his medicine so the reader decided to take things into their own hands. *Gender-Neutral reader insert*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU. No Sburb session.  
> This is also my first Homestuck fan-fiction published and my first work on here. Thanks, xoxo micscamerasing.

"Come on Dave, when you're sick, you get a 'I'm not going to be cool' pass. So lay down." Rose tried, taking another drink. This had been going on for an hour now. John sighed as Dave weakly threw a smuppet at her. Jade was asleep in the next room, also sick with the flu, along with Dave and now we were trying to make Dave take his medicine so he would pass out so he could get better, but he had too much pride to take the medicine.  
"Guys, can you go get some more tissues, we're gonna need them when Jade wakes up." I asked, "I'll see if I can make Dave take his medicine."  
"Yeah, I need to get out of this sick house anyway, Rose you coming?" John asked Rose, she nodded, taking the money I handed out, and sat down her drink.  
Kanaya was in the living room, promising Rose not to leave until Dave was asleep, and so far she hasn't left. Rose and Kanaya were going on a date soon, and I needed to help both Rose and Kanaya (for once) with the clothes because Dave has actually taken me out to this place and I know what they should wear.  
"Dave, come on, please take your medicine." I pouted sitting on the floor in front of him, I do have a back up plan to get him to take the stupid medicine. He shook his head at me, folding his arms. If I know one thing about Dave is that he loves my kisses.  
I straddled him, setting the medicine down on the table beside me. His arms immediately wrapped around me pulling me closer, despite his groan. I kissed him once, then again pulling his hair to where his head was bent back, he was staring at the ceiling and his neck was straight. He tried to fight but couldn't, I grabbed the medicine and poured it in his mouth, as it was open so he could breathe and because of the force I was putting on his hair. I let go and went in to kiss him again.  
"You're gonna get sick if you keep doing this babe." He said, swallowing down the medicine and my kiss.  
"What, if I keep kissing you?"  
"Yeah-sneeze- see, I'm going get you sick."  
"Babe, I don't care because apparently (Y/L/N)'s can get sick and not be cool during it, but so help a Strider get sick, they still have to be cool." I rolled my eyes.  
"It's the -cough cough- rules, I don't make 'em."  
"But you can break them long enough to get well so you can be cool. That's why you're staying over here, so nothing gets ruined."  
He rolled his eyes, I could feel it, but his arms tightened around me as he fell almost fell asleep.  
"Come on, let's get you into bed, okay?" He nodded sleepily, following me to my bedroom, and he plopped onto my bed falling asleep then. I kissed him on the forehead, taking off his shades and shoes.  
"Night Strider, now let's go see what I can throw together for Kanaya and Rose."


End file.
